After The Action
by Phygmalion
Summary: Everybody loves the missions - but what happens afterwards? Even as a Spectre, there are some things that no amount of extra-judicial authority can avoid - namely, paperwork.
1. Summary

This is the first part of a planned three-part series of after-action reports that follow Commander Shepard's missions throughout the Mass Effect games. While I hope that you enjoy reading this, this project is largely for me to improve my writing skills by practicing a technical writing format in a 'verse that I am intimately familiar with.

Background information for those who are new to this story:

Our hero is Lieutenant Commander Revan Shepard, a Vanguard/Spacer/Ruthless who has just been commissioned as the first Human Spectre in Citadel history. Although he has a Ruthless background, his character is not mercenary. His background means that Shepard has a strong sense of duty and honor, but is willing to do personally uncomfortable things if it means getting the job done. Shepard is extremely moral, and as such strives to avoid abusing his Spectre authority. He is a strong Christian, and sometimes makes references to his faith when writing in his personal log/journal. This especially comes into play when he makes a mistake or "takes the easy way instead of the right way". Shepard holds himself to an extremely high standard, and is very hard on himself when he fails to meet it. He does not always make the right choice, and does indulge in angst at times, but always pulls himself back to his feet with a strengthened faith and resolve. He is by no means perfect, and will not always make the best choice. When he acts in a seemingly contradictory fashion, I will attempt to justify it by means of a "top secret" communique or a glimpse at his personal log.

I hope that anyone reading this enjoys this experiment. If you have any feedback on how to improve my writing or a detail that I may have missed, I'd love to hear from you. I'll try to update at least once a week, but seeing as how I am currently teaching in China, I may lapse at times on the schedule. I've got a good buffer right now, so we shouldn't have to worry about me running out of material for a while.

At any rate, thanks for reading this. Take care, and God Bless!

Pygmalion


	2. After-Action Report 1: Trebin

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Bioware. Hopefully, writing this disclaimer will mean that they will not be able to own me, either.

After-Action Report: Re. Hades Gamma, Antaeus Trebin

Attn. Admiral Hackett

Lieutenant Commander Revan Shepard (Spectre)

1/23/2183, 2000 hours (Earth Standard Time/Greenwich Mean)

Arrived at the system while en-route to Artemis Tau Cluster to investigate reports of an ExoGeni research team that went dark one standard week ago. Upon arrival in the system, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau detected weak transmissions emanating from the fourth planet in the system. (Note: Scans of the system also uncovered a deposit of Helium-3 on Edmos, a deposit of uranium on Vernal, and writings belonging to Asari Matriarch Dilinaga within wreckage orbiting the third planet of the system. Writings logged into artifact/salvage bay, Helium-3 and Uranium deposit coordinates in attachment to report). I selected Combat Specialist Urdnot Wrex and Technical Specialist Tali'Zorah nar Rayya for the ground team. Insertion onto planet via Mako drop was accomplished at 0800 hours. Primary objective was investigation of ExoGeni research team, with secondary objectives of investigating various anomalies recorded with _Normandy's_ scanners.

The first anomaly turned out to be a crashed satellite that was being looted by scavengers. Upon detection of our presence, the scavengers opened fire on the Mako, prompting me to return fire with the Mako's main cannon. With the defeat of the scavengers, the ground team disembarked to investigate identity of scavengers and to identify the contents of the satellite. ID found on the scavengers identified them as Eclipse mercenaries under the command of one Sgt. Marcus Reynolds, a human wanted for several counts of murder and assault in Alliance Space.

Investigation of the second anomaly revealed the presence of a transmitter that was disrupting the guidance systems of the orbital GPS satellites, and was responsible for the destruction of at least five satellites. Technical Specialist Tali'Zorah disabled the transmitter. (Coordinates of transmitter attached). Suspect Eclipse connection due to nearby scavenger presence – recommend investigation of Eclipse involvement in black-market trade of GPS data and salvaged satellite parts.

ExoGeni research team's base camp was deserted, although records found inside one of the pre-fabs indicated that the team had uncovered some kind of alien artifact in some nearby underground ruins. Upon entering the ruins, we discovered that the research team had been transformed into the same type of "husk" creatures as were documented in the geth attack on Eden Prime. The "husks" proved hostile, and we were forced to terminate the attackers. An exploration of the ruins revealed "Dragon's Teeth" within the ruins, identical in appearance to the animation devices found on Eden Prime. We did not stay, but planted demolition charges on the "Dragon's Teeth" and destroyed them. I do not want to risk any further investigative teams suffering the same fate as the researchers. Furthermore, using the Mako's main gun we collapsed the main entrance to the ruins.

Notes on "husks": While retaining a humanoid appearance, most identifying factors were gone. While it is impossible to determine which husk was which researcher, the number of husks encountered corresponds with the number of researchers that ExoGeni claimed were at the research site. I would have taken samples of the husks for further research, but corpses disintegrated within minutes of death. While lacking any kind of ranged attack, their melee attacks are extremely strong, as Combat Specialist Urdnot Wrex discovered. Fortunately, he was able to regenerate the injuries to his face with minimal scarring before returning to the _Normandy_. The husks also possessed minor kinetic barriers, and emitted a high-frequency electrical pulse that could disable shields and disrupt even hardened electronics. Fortunately, husks are vulnerable to damage from Overload and Sabotage tech attacks. Armor-Piercing and Phasic ammunition mods work especially well on killing husks. Recommend that any future encounters with husks utilize shotguns (for knock-down power), armor-piercing or phasic ammunition, electrical-based tech attacks, and biotic attacks that focus on keeping husks out of grabbing range – Throw, Lift, and Singularity work especially well in this regard.

Upon leaving the research camp, we traveled over to the last recorded anomaly. Said anomaly turned out to be a crashed escape pod bearing the insignia of an old Turian colony. Driving away from the crash site, we inadvertently discovered a thresher maw nest that was right next to the crashed escape pod. Suspect that any survivors were eaten by the thresher maw. We managed to avoid the initial attack, and killed the thresher maw with an anti-tank round to the mouth. Combat Specialist Urdnot Wrex was instrumental in defeating the thresher maw, alerting us to the existence of a weak spot on the mouth and firing the shot that brought it down. For his efforts, Combat Specialist Urdnot Wrex received a 20% bonus in his mission pay. (Note: Thresher maws have a highly volatile ranged acid attack. Recommend using booster jets on Mako to avoid any contact with the acid, as it ignores kinetic barriers and can eat through the armor on a Mako. Addendum: SSV _Normandy's_ Mako requires replacement of ablative armor on left side.) Upon defeating the thresher maw, we requested pick-up from the _Normandy_. Embarked on SSV _Normandy_ at 1200 hours.

Summary: Scavenger team eliminated, satellite disruptor deactivated, research team confirmed dead, "dragon's teeth" destroyed, Turian colony sigil discovered, thresher maw killed. Recommend that a moratorium be placed on visiting the planet due to presence of thresher maws and an unknown number of "dragon's teeth" until both threats can be confirmed eliminated.

Recorded presence of plutonium deposit on the planet, but do not recommend mining of resource until thresher maw and "dragon's teeth" presence is confirmed removed.

***TOP SECRET***

Admiral Hackett: You're positive that the science team's readings were accurate?

Commander Shepard: Absolutely, sir. Those "dragon's teeth" are at least 48,000 years old, if not more so. There's no way that they were created by the geth.

Admiral Hackett: This is a mystery, Commander. I don't like mysteries. Nor do I like the idea of some ancient tech that's older than the Council being able to brainwash a team of scientists into a band of mindless techno-zombies. We'll keep a lid on this for now, but if you find any more data on these "dragon's teeth", let us know. If there's something worse than the geth out there… I don't need to spell out how bad this could be.

Commander Shepard: I know there's something worse out there, sir. The Reapers.

Admiral Hackett: That remains to be seen, Commander. If the Reapers are real, then find some physical proof – irrefutable evidence that they are the threat that you believe them to be. Until then, you'll just keep getting stonewalled by the Council and ignored by Alliance Command.

Commander Shepard: I – yes, sir. I'll keep you informed. Shepard out.


	3. After-Action Report 2: Dis

After-Action Report: Re. Hades Gamma, Dis System, Klensal

Attn. Admiral Hackett

Lieutenant Commander Revan Shepard (Spectre)

1/24/2183, 1900 hours (Earth Standard Time/Greenwich Mean)

Acting on information from Helena Blake, the SSV _Normandy_ entered the Dis System at 0400 hours to raid the headquarters of one James Hawthorne, senior member of the Crimson Sun crime syndicate, known manufacturer and distributor of red sand, and an alleged slaver who works with batarian raiders in the Attican Traverse. Upon arrival in the Dis System, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau scanned the system, searching for the precise location of Hawthorne's base. While scanning the system, Flight Lieutenant Moreau detected lithium deposits on an asteroid (coordinates of said asteroid attached to report), a derelict turian shuttle orbiting the planet Raysha (examination of said shuttle revealed a colony insignia and a load of dextro-amino foodstuffs, which were promptly requisitioned by the _Normandy_'s dextro-amino crewmembers), and a titanium deposit on the third moon orbiting the planet Nearrum. At 0900 hours, Flight Lieutenant Moreau finally detected evidence of a small base on the planet Klensal.

The _Normandy_ inserted the Mako (repaired from the thresher maw attack the day prior) onto Klensal at 1100 hours. The ground team consisted of me, Combat Specialist Garrus Vakarian, and Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. Prior to approaching the base, we recced the surrounding area and discovered deposits of beryllium and platinum. We also found a beacon with a mummified salarian corpse a few meters away; the salarian held a League of One medallion in its' hand. The medallion was recovered, and currently rests in a secure artifact locker in the captain's cabin. It will be returned to the Salarian government upon return to Citadel Space. Lastly, we discovered a defunct satellite that had crash-landed nearby. Staff Lieutenant Alenko was able to recover the data module. The contents of the data module are currently being analyzed by Communication Specialist Helen Lowe.

After scouting the area surrounding Hawthorne's base, we approached it to a distance of 200 meters, where we were detected by sentries surrounding the base and promptly fired upon by snipers and anti-vehicular weapons. Combat Specialist Garrus Vakarian returned fire with the Mako's guns, eliminating resistance. After securing the perimeter, we disembarked from the Mako and conducted a rapid entry of the base, which was set in an abandoned mining facility. The inhabitants refused all calls to surrender and opened fire upon my team, who were forced to kill all of the criminals within the mine. James Hawthorne was confirmed deceased, having been shot by me while firing an assault rifle at Staff Lieutenant Alenko. After all resistance was eliminated, we searched the base and discovered over 500 kilograms of red sand and a large cache of military-grade weaponry and mods. Personnel records indicated the presence of eight wanted felons present at the base – all confirmed deceased. After leaving the mine, we sent a report to the nearest settlement, a small mining community about 200 kilometers from the base, and informed the local leader that the Crimson Sun presence was eliminated. The leader, one Henri d'Blassenville, promised to send a security team to secure the site and the evidence, and to deal with the bodies. Returned to the _Normandy_ at 1600 hours.

Summary: Crimson Sun base destroyed. League of One medallion recovered. Coordinates recorded for beryllium and platinum deposits. Data records from defunct satellite recovered.

END REPORT

***TOP SECRET***

Admiral Hackett: So, let me get this straight: Helena Blake, the leader of the Crimson Suns, asked you to take out her top two lieutenants for branching into slave trading and red sand dealing? And after you take them out, you're going to her base in the middle of nowhere to "receive your reward"?

Commander Shepard: I know it's risky, sir, but I'm confident that the benefits in taking down these two crime lords more than compensates for the danger of doing so while colluding with a known criminal. And it's not as if I'm going to turn a blind eye to her own illegal actions, sir – I do plan on stopping her, one way or another.

Admiral Hackett: Hopefully, she'll keep her word and not try to kill you. Still, it's an incredibly brazen act by her, getting a Spectre to do her dirty work, and a dangerous gambit for you. What's to say that she'll keep her word?

Commander Shepard: I'll deal with that as it comes, sir. Like I said, the benefits of dismantling two-thirds of the Crimson Suns' leadership compensates for the risks endured while doing so.

Admiral Hackett: I trust your judgment, but I hope you know what you're doing. Keep me posted on how this turns out. Hackett out.


	4. After-Action Report 3: Therum

After-Action Report: Re. Artemis Tau, Knossos System, Therum

Attn. Admiral Hackett

Lieutenant Commander Revan Shepard (Spectre)

1/26/2183, 1930 hours (Earth Standard Time/Greenwich Mean)

The SSV _Normandy _entered the Knossos System at 0235 hours. Intelligence placed Dr. Liara T'soni in the Artemis Tau cluster, excavating a Prothean ruin with the University of Serrice. Four systems in the cluster possess habitable planets; as luck would have it, the first system scanned had an extensive Prothean ruin on the surface of the second planet, Therum. The presence of four geth dropships in orbit around the planet confirmed our suspicions of Saren's interest in the planet. Presumably, the geth were attempting to either capture Dr. T'soni to help Saren with his search for the Conduit, or were trying to secure the Prothean ruins as part of Saren's search for the Conduit.

En-route to Therum, Navigator Pressley noted the presence of a platinum deposit on an asteroid (coordinates attached), and a nitrogen deposit on Archones (coordinates attached). During the approach to Therum, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau discovered an abandoned salarian fighter. The salvage crew examined the fighter, and discovered a League of One medallion in the emergency equipment kit. The medallion was logged into salvage and currently resides with the other League medallion discovered at Klensal in a secure locker in the captain's quarters.

At 0700 hours, the ground team, consisting of Combat Specialist Garrus Vakarian, Technical Specialist Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and myself, performed a Mako airdrop onto Therum at the following coordinates: 24'38'54 N/8'21'68 W. Upon landing, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau informed us of anomalous energy readings three klicks away from our current position. The Mako embarked into the direction of the readings, but only made it about one kilometer before encountering heavy resistance from Armature-class geth combat platforms. Combat Specialist Vakarian destroyed the armatures with the Mako's main gun. We continued traveling, but encountered an abandoned refinery that had been occupied and fortified by geth forces. Upon Technical Specialist Tali'Zorah's recommendation, we explored a small side-passage that by-passed the main gate to the refinery and enabled us to flank the occupying geth. Combat Specialist Vakarian destroyed a geth heavy turret, two shock troopers, two rocket troopers, and a juggernaut with the Mako's cannon. After ensuring that there were no geth in the immediate vicinity, we disembarked from the Mako and conducted clearing maneuvers on the two gatehouses, encountering minimal resistance. Opening the gate, we continued making our way towards the energy signature. Despite extremely heavy resistance (four armatures, several rocket troopers, and one Colossus-class platform), we managed to travel to within half a kilometer from the signature. Unfortunately, damage sustained by the Colossus impaired the Mako to the point where it was unable to climb over a rockslide that was blocking the path, which forced us to disembark and continue on foot. The geth had fortified the approach to the ruins, which forced us to storm their emplacements. A special notice must be made of Combat Specialist Vakarian's performance on overwatch, and his defeat of two opposing geth snipers and a rocket trooper. Also, Technical Specialist Tali'Zorah performed admirably, using an improvised AI hacking attack to cause a shock trooper to attack its companions. (Addendum: Per my request, Tech Specialist Tali'Zorah's algorithm permitting temporary disruption of a geth trooper's IFF scanner is attached to this report. Be advised, though, that the adaptive nature of geth software precludes any sustained or widespread usage of the ability.) Upon reaching the entrance to the Prothean ruin, a geth dropship landed four troopers and an armature, along with two units of a previously-unknown model of geth platform. (Attached: pictures of the new class of geth platform, along with omnitool-scan results of the platform's hardware.)

Attachment: This new platform, dubbed a "hopper" by Combat Specialist Vakarian, is similar in appearance to a tree frog, but with the standard geth head. The platform appears to be a highly sophisticated electronic warfare platform, with radar-jamming abilities and a highly dangerous projectile-weapon attachment. They possess the ability to jump incredible distances, and can adhere to walls and ceilings. They are exceptionally dangerous opponents, able to flank a soldier from virtually any direction. Any encounters with this unit should be undertaken with extreme caution. More ominously, Technical Specialist Tali'Zorah did not recognize the unit, meaning that it was an original geth construct, and not of quarian design.

After neutralizing the geth platforms, we entered the Prothean ruin via a tunnel that had apparently been bored into the rock by the archeology team. We came across several geth units, including some flying drones, but they were quickly eliminated. Using several elevators left by the excavation team, we eventually reached the bottom of the cavern, where we found Dr. T'soni. She had been trapped by the attacking geth several days prior, and attempted to use a Prothean anti-intruder barrier to protect herself from the geth. In the process, she accidentally activated a trap that left her suspended in a null-gravity mass effect bubble. Upon seeing us, she pleaded for help in getting free from the trap. When questioned, she disavowed any connection with Matriarch Benezia, and offered to answer any further questions we had once she was freed from the trap. After clearing the cavern of any geth (there were five platforms), we discovered a mining laser. Technical Specialist Tali'Zorah repaired the control panel and used it to bore a hole through the rock, clearing a path around the barrier curtain. We entered the hole and arrived at an elevator, which I then activated to raise us towards Dr. T'soni's location. Upon arriving, I deactivated the trap, freeing Dr. T'soni. After freeing Dr. T'soni, a seismic event, triggered by the mining laser's activity, began, necessitating our immediate vacating of the premises.

Dr. T'soni activated the elevator, taking us to the top of the shaft. Arriving at the top, we were prevented from leaving by a krogan battlemaster and a small squad of geth. The battlemaster demanded that we surrender, and hand Dr. T'soni over to him to take to Saren. I refused, and a firefight ensued. Technical Specialist Tali'Zorah proved to be of immense use, hacking a geth shock trooper and using it to destroy a geth sniper, before subsequently destroying it with her shotgun. Combat Specialist Vakarian also proved to be an asset, using his sniper rifle to kill the other geth sniper and destroying a shock trooper with a tech overload. Dr. T'soni, surprisingly, was helpful – she used her biotics to help disrupt the geth and used a Warp attack on the battlemaster. I fought the battlemaster, finally killing it by using Throw to knock him down and shooting his face off with my shotgun.

After neutralizing the enemy, we evacuated the ruins, fleeing to the _Normandy_ and taking off from Therum 45 seconds before the dormant volcano that had apparently been under the ruins erupted, destroying the entire Prothean ruins and eliminating any remaining geth on the surface. During the flight to the Mass Relay, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau distinguished himself by destroying two out of the four geth dropships that were attempting to escape the system. The remaining two escaped, and notification was sent via comm-bouy to Second Fleet HQ, warning them about the geth presence in the system.

During the mission debriefing, Dr. T'soni was questioned as to her connection to her mother, and subsequently, Saren. Dr. T'soni again denied any correspondence or communication between Matriarch Benezia and herself. She was also unable to shed any light as to the identity or nature of the "Conduit" mentioned in the recording presented to the council during Saren's hearing. She did, however, give her theory about the nature of the Prothean extinction (details in Dr. T'soni's report, attached). She furthermore offered her assistance to the mission, citing her expertise on the Protheans and her biotic ability as potential assets. Given the role that the Protheans have played in this mission so far, and lacking any pure biotics in the squad, I accepted her aid on a provisional basis, on the condition that she report to Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams for combat assessment and training, submit regular mission reports, and receive training in emergency medical aid from Dr. Karin Chakwas.

For their aid in the mission, Combat Specialist Garrus Vakarian and Technical Specialist Tali'Zorah both received citations for valor, and Tech Specialist Tali'Zorah received a commendation for her ingenuity in devising a way to hack the geth IFF systems, as well as a 50% payroll bonus for sharing her algorithm with the crew of the _Normandy_.

Summary: Geth presence on Therum and Knossos System eliminated. Dr. Liara T'soni recovered. New squad member (Dr. Liara T'soni) recruited under Spectre authority. Intelligence gathered on previously unknown geth technological and evolutionary capacity. Rumored presence of krogan mercenaries under Saren's payroll confirmed; krogan battlemaster killed, if not by gunshot, then by lava. Unfortunately, the Prothean ruins are a complete loss. Also, Mako destroyed by volcanic eruption.

END REPORT

***TOP SECRET***

Admiral Hackett: Say that again, Commander?

Commander Shepard: After recovering T'soni, she asked to join the _Normandy_'s crew. I accepted her offer.

Admiral Hackett: And _why_ do you think having the daughter of a known traitor on board the most advanced vessel in the fleet is a good idea?

Commander Shepard: Sir, if Dr. T'soni were working for Saren, I don't think they would have had to fight to get her. She could have betrayed us when the krogan attacked us, but she didn't, and even helped us fight it. Given her VIP status, the _Normandy_ is probably the safest place for her right now. At the very least, we've denied Saren an asset; at most, we now have our very own Prothean specialist and a useful biotic asset for the ground team. I know that she is an archeologist by education, but Matriarch Benezia apparently had Dr. T'soni train with an asari commando unit for twenty years. I'd say that's enough combat experience to offset her civilian status.

Admiral Hackett: I'm still not convinced that it's a good idea, but I trust your judgment. And you're right – better to keep Dr. T'soni under our eye than let her loose on the Citadel only to be killed or captured by Saren's men. Just stay aware, Commander. And if she shows any hint of being a traitor… well, you know what to do.

Commander Shepard: Yes, sir.

Admiral Hackett: Hackett out.


	5. After-Action Report 4: Edolus

After-Action Report: Re. Artemis Tau, Sparta System, Edolus

Attn. Admiral Hackett

Lieutenant Commander Revan Shepard (Spectre)

1/28/2183, 2100 hours (Earth Standard Time/Greenwich Mean)

Arrived in the Sparta system at 0800 hours. Intel from Rear Admiral Kahoku indicated that a squad of soldiers belonging to the 103rd Marine Division had gone missing in this system nine standard days prior, and as per the admiral's request, the _Normandy_ investigated the mystery.

During his scan of the system, Navigator Pressley detected anomalous readings from an asteroid in the belt between the second and third planets in the system. At 1000 hours, the _Normandy_ sent the salvage team in the Kodiak shuttle to investigate what turned out to be a functioning bio-dome on the asteroid. The salvage team, led by Chief Engineer Adams, found a Prothean data disc, but little else to indicate whom the bio-dome belonged to, or was even built by. Upon returning to the _Normandy_, Dr. T'soni requested and received permission to analyze the data disc for any useful information. Navigator Pressley also discovered deposits of plutonium on Alsages and a large hydrogen deposit on Ontamalca.

During our approach to the second planet in the system, Edolus, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau detected an automated distress beacon from the planet's surface. Using the spare Mako, I assembled a ground team consisting of Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, and achieved planetary insertion at 1300 hours.

Upon arriving at the distress beacon, we discovered the remains of Admiral Kahoku's men and a automated distress signal. Evidence indicated that the admiral's men had landed in a Kodiak shuttle next to the beacon, and had subsequently been killed by an unknown assailant. Injuries on the marine's corpses were consistent with thresher maw acid and claws, a judgment proven correct when a thresher maw erupted from the ground less than 100 meters from the Mako. Dodging a volley of acid spit, Gunnery Chief Williams returned fire with the Mako's main gun, and killed the thresher maw with three shots to the head. Subsequently, Staff Lieutenant Alenko recorded the technical data from the beacon, which was then destroyed by an explosive round from the Mako.

Addendum: The placement of the beacon suggested a deliberate effort by a force, identity unknown, to cause any potential rescuers of the "distress beacon" to land directly in the thresher maw nest. Whoever was responsible for this atrocity is directly liable for the deaths of ten soldiers and the destruction of an Alliance shuttle. Recommend that an investigation be launched into the death of the 103rd Marines, and that their murderer be pursued and terminated with extreme prejudice.

Subsequent reconnaissance of the area surrounding the massacre site turned up polonium and lithium deposits and a crashed satellite, but no direct evidence of the identity of those responsible for planting the beacon. There was an ID tag belonging to STG Captain Milon found on a salarian corpse, which may provide a clue as to the identity of those responsible for the beacon. If STG, motive unclear – do not recommend accusations against the Salarian Union without further evidence. Historical records indicate that a Captain Milon was involved in the hunt for the League of One – given the medallion found in the Knossos system, there may be a connection there. The data module was stripped from the crashed satellite, and is currently being analyzed by Communication Specialist Helen Lowe for any information regarding the "distress beacon".

With no further items found, called for extraction by the _Normandy_. Left the planet at 1700 hours.

Summary: Missing marines found. False distress beacon destroyed, thresher maw killed. Deposits of Lithium and Polonium found. Crashed satellite found. ID tag of one Captain Milon recovered. Given confirmation of thresher maw presence on Edolus, I recommend that a travel moratorium be placed on the planet until further notice.

***TOP SECRET***

Admiral Hackett: The beacon was deliberately placed?

Commander Shepard: Without a doubt, sir. It was perfectly located for any investigators to be attacked by the thresher maw.

Admiral Hackett: What kind of sick bastard sets a random trap like that? It's not targeted against any particular faction – anyone could have investigated it. It was chance that it was an Alliance team that was caught by it, but anyone - civilian and military – could have triggered it.

Commander Shepard: I don't know, sir, but we need to make sure that nothing like this happens ever again.

Admiral Hackett: Agreed. Our techs are analyzing the data from the beacon and the satellite that you found nearby, but it'll be a while until we have anything useful from it. Keep at what you're doing, but I'll let you know if we find anything.

Commander Shepard: Thank you, sir. The _Normandy_ is behind you all the way.

Admiral Hackett: Appreciated, Commander. Hackett out.


	6. After-Action Report 5: Sharjila

After-Action Report: Re. Artemis Tau, Macedon System, Sharjila

Attn. Admiral Hackett

Lieutenant Commander Revan Shepard (Spectre)

1/29/2183, 2045 hours (Earth Standard Time/Greenwich Mean)

At 0347 hours, the SSV Normandy entered the Macedon System. Objective was to ensure the absence of any geth presence in the system and to scan the system for any valuable artifacts and resources. During Navigator Pressley's scan of the system, he discovered a titanium deposit on an asteroid in the belt and a large concentration of xenon on Fargeluse. While scanning the planet Poloran, Navigator Pressley discovered a faint signal emanating from an ancient beacon. Chief Engineer Adams and his salvage team recovered the beacon, which was time-stamped 240 years ago. There was nothing aboard of note except some of the writings of Matriarch Dilinaga. Combined with the other writings found so far, we have accumulated enough ancient asari scripts that Dr. Liara T'soni has offered to catalogue and preserve them, with the ultimate goal of sending them to the University of Thessia for analysis. The writings were in an ancient asari dialect, which Dr. T'soni is currently translating. Initial findings indicate that the writings are part of a series of mathematical treatises, with an emphasis on the interactions of dark energy with quantum foam and subsequent implications regarding string theory.

While scanning the planet Sharjila, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau discovered a small pre-fab base that was not on any official records of the planet. Consequently, I assembled a ground team consisting of Combat Specialist Garrus Vakarian and Combat Specialist Urdnot Wrex to investigate the base and eliminate any geth presence. We achieved ground infiltration at 0914 hours. Upon arriving at the base with the Mako, we came under fire from the base's sentries. Combat Specialist Vakarian returned fire with the Mako's main gun, eliminating all enemy resistance in less than 60 seconds. Upon securing the perimeter, the ground team disembarked from the Mako and entered the base, where we encountered further resistance from what was subsequently identified as members of the Red Nova pirate gang, a moderately-sized syndicate that began operating in the Skyllian Verge shortly after the Skyllian Blitz. After a brief firefight, the leader of the Red Nova crew, an asari, was killed and the remaining crew (two humans and a salarian) surrendered. Leaving the prisoners under the guard of Combat Specialist Urdnot Wrex, Combat Specialist Vakarian and I searched the base for evidence. In the upstairs office, I found evidence that the afore-mentioned asari leader of the gang, one Dahlia Dantius, was the sister of Ambassador Nassana Dantius, and had been blackmailing her sister by threatening to reveal her existence to the ambassador's superiors, which would have led to the suspension of Ambassador Dantius's security clearance. As I had received a message from the ambassador after finishing the Therum mission requesting a meeting with me on the Citadel, this leads to some obvious questions as to the purpose of said meeting. I will meet with Dantius, and tell her of her sister's death, and report the content of the follow-up conversation in an addendum to this report.

Also found at the base were cargo manifests linking the Red Nova crew to several pirate attacks in the Artemis Tau cluster, as well as trading links to batarian slavers in the Attican Traverse. We also found coordinates of several mineral deposits on the planet, mainly thorium and magnesium. (Coordinates contained in attachment). We also found some salvage at the base – namely, a crashed exploration probe and a container with the writings of Matriarch Dilinaga. The data module from the probe was subsequently stripped, and is currently being analyzed by Intelligence Analyst Marcus Greico. The writings of Matriarch Dilinaga were preserved, and were added to the Normandy's existing collection of writings.

With nothing further to discover, we called for the _Normandy_ to pick us up, and left the planet at 1400 hours. The prisoners were placed in the _Normandy_'s brig, and will be released at the next human colony with a suitable prison.

Summary: Red Nova pirate base destroyed. Titanium, Xenon, Thorium, and Magnesium deposits discovered and recorded. Two writings of Matriarch Dilinaga found. Exploration probe found, data module recovered. Three criminals arrested.

END REPORT

Follow-up: I spoke with Nassana Dantius, who told me that she had planned on manipulating me into killing her sister for her. As I had already done so, she offered access to prototype asari biotic implant mods as recompense. I accepted her offer, and the conversation ended.

***TOP SECRET***

Admiral Hackett: The leader of the pirate gang was the sister of an ambassador?

Commander Shepard: Yes, sir.

Admiral Hackett: Those must be some awkward family meetings… Keep a lid on this for now until you have your meeting with Ambassador Dantius – I'd rather not have to deal with a diplomatic incident with the asari on top of everything else we have going on right now.

Commander Shepard: It's not as if I was going to post this as my Facespace status, sir. I'll talk to the ambassador, see what I can do.

Admiral Hackett: Anyway, good work taking down the Red Nova crew. Every criminal gang you bring down is one fewer group that can attack our colonies.

Commander Shepard: Just doing my job, sir.

Admiral Hackett: I wish every soldier had your definition of "doing your job". Hackett out.


	7. After-Action Report 6: Athens System

After-Action Report: Re. Artemis Tau, Athens System

Attn. Admiral Hackett

Lieutenant Commander Revan Shepard (Spectre)

1/29/2183, 2355 hours (Earth Standard Time/Greenwich Mean)

Entered the Athens system at 2049 hours to finish searching the Artemis Tau cluster for any remaining geth. Scans of the system by Ensign Carlton Tucks revealed no trace of geth activity in the system. He did find a Helium-3 deposit on Circe and an oxygen deposit on Proteus. While scanning the system, Ensign Tucks discovered an abandoned base on the moon orbiting Pharos. A probe found nothing of interest, although much of the wreckage was marked with the Magna Colony insignia, revealing a hitherto-unknown turian colony. Presumably, it was destroyed by pirates – perhaps even the Red Nova crew. With the Athens system scanned, I can confirm that the geth presence in the Artemis Tau cluster has been eliminated.

END REPORT

***TOP SECRET***

Captain's Log: I'm not sure whether to be relived or concerned that the geth are nowhere to be found in Artemis Tau. On the one hand, it's good that there are no geth bases from which to attack the colonies in this sector. On the other hand, the ability of the geth to travel halfway across the galaxy from the Perseus Veil suggests a disturbing capacity for subterfuge – not to mention the lack of information in the Mass Relay network reporting the geth's use of the relays to travel. There's no way for the geth to travel from the Perseus Veil to Artemis Tau without using the relays, so why aren't the relays recording any geth ships having passed through? Either the geth are using false transponders to fool the relay's ID records, or the geth can manipulate the relays to not record their presence. I don't need to explain how bad it would be if it proves to be the latter. Could Saren have codes that would affect the mass relay's ability to record passing ships? Any codes he possessed would have been issued by the council, and subsequently deactivated with the loss of his Spectre status. However the geth are doing it, I have a feeling that Saren's flagship – the one seen on Eden Prime – is somehow connected to this.

END LOG


	8. After-Action Report 7: Farinata System

After-Action Report: Re. Hades Gamma, Farinata System

Attn. Admiral Hackett

Lieutenant Commander Revan Shepard (Spectre)

1/30/2183, 2040 hours (Earth Standard Time/Greenwich Mean)

At 0700 hours while en-route to the Horsehead Nebula, Admiral Steven Hackett contacted the SSV _Normandy_ to request assistance with a hostage situation in the Farinata System. Biotic extremists had kidnapped Chairman Burns from the Systems Alliance Parliamentary Subcommittee for Transhuman Studies and were holding him hostage aboard a freighter, the MSV _Ontario_, demanding reparations from the Systems Alliance to individuals suffering side effects from the L2 biotic implant.

At 1000 hours, I stormed the ship with Combat Specialist Garrus Vakarian and Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, eliminating six extremists in the cargo hold. We discovered Chairman Burns in the port-side bunk room being held at gunpoint by the leader of the biotics and two of his followers. We opened negotiations with the biotics, who again demanded reparations from the Parliamentary Subcommittee for Transhuman Studies for individuals suffering side effects from the L2 biotic implants. He further claimed that, without the reparations, the biotics had nothing left to live for. I responded by pointing out that, by taking the chairman hostage, they were simply reinforcing the public perception of L2 biotics as unstable dangers to society, and told him that if he wanted to help the L2s, he should surrender. His message had already been sent – all he could accomplish now was the death of him and his remaining followers. After a few seconds, he surrendered. I signaled to the _Normandy_, and eight soldiers from the _Normandy_'s marine complement came to secure the vessel and the prisoners until a cruiser from the 5th Fleet could come to pick up the chairman and the prisoners. At 1600 hours, the SSV _Beijing_ arrived, and the _Normandy_ subsequently left the system.

While the _Normandy_ waited for the SSV _Beijing _to arrive, Navigator Pressley took some scans of the system, which revealed a large deposit of thorium on Nepneu and a magnesium deposit on an asteroid (coordinates attached to report). Scans also showed a derelict freighter in orbit around Juntauma; after the SSV _Beijing_ arrived, the _Normandy_ flew over to it and sent a salvage team led by Chief Engineer Greg Adams to board the freighter. The salvage found a Prothean data disc aboard the freighter, but little else of value. The black box was stripped, and will be delivered to Alliance authorities with all due haste. Dr. Liara T'soni took custody of the data disc, and is attempting to salvage any useful information from it.

After the salvage team returned, we continued to the Horsehead Nebula, leaving the system at 1900 hours.

END REPORT

AN: I apologize for slacking off the updates. I'd try to excuse myself by saying that life has been crazy, but I really don't have a good excuse other than being lazy and working on my first Insanity run for ME3. I'll try to be more consistent in the future.

***TOP SECRET***


End file.
